


Fondue?

by VanitysLGBTGnT



Category: Emmerdale, vanity - Fandom
Genre: Charity Dingle - Freeform, Emmerdale - Freeform, F/F, Vanessa Woodfield - Freeform, Vanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanitysLGBTGnT/pseuds/VanitysLGBTGnT
Summary: A little fic that follows Vanessa and Charity to the cafe one morning, the kids are either at nursery or school.





	Fondue?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a long time so please be gentle! Sorry it is so short but I am warming back into writing again, I can promise you all that there will be more to come. Enjoy :)

They’ve both been to the cafe enough times to know whats on the menu but Charity and her indecisive mind insist that her and Vanessa find a table first and study the menu. Vanessa knows what she’s having before she even gets to the cafe, but Charity is set on studying both sides of the menu intently. 

Vanessa sighs catching Charity’s attention, she looks up with that smirk on her face that simply says, “I love winding you up.” Getting more impatient by the second, Ness begins to tap a beat with her fingertips on the edge of the table, looking around at the other few customers, jealous that they already have their orders in front of them.

“So what do you want?” She asks, the annoyance clear in her voice.

“You.” Charity mutters under her breath, pretending to have her full attention on the menu.

“What?”

Realising that Vanessa had caught her muttering under her breath, she said the first thing that came to mind.

“I said fondue…” internally she slaps herself on the forehead for her idiotic reply, avoiding eye contact, the smirk on Ness’ face doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Funnily enough I don’t think Bob serves fondue in the local cafe, at 9:30 in the morning for that matter.”

Knowing full well that she wouldn’t be able to talk herself out of this one, and that Vanessa had heard her mutter under her breath she looks up, the most innocent look she could muster adorns her face, trying to play the innocent. 

But Vanessa knows her too well. She knows how Charity’s mind lands in the gutter more often than not. Deciding to play Charity at her own game, she leans across the table, fluttering her lashes while pushing out her chest, just the right amount thats deemed acceptable for a public place.

“You heard what I said then?”

It was now Vanessas turn to feign interest in the menu, keeping Charity in suspense for just a moment longer.

“What was it you called me that time when I heard Paddy from the back room when he did nothing but complain about cleaning out the cages, after he failed miserably at rock, paper, scissors?”

Charity looked down, trying to hide the smirk that was begging to creep onto her lips.

“Bat ears.” She mumbled, keeping her focus on Vanessas fingers as she fiddled with the menu, she notes how she does the same thing every time she grips a beer mat as she waits for her pint to be poured.

“Exactly, so what are you waiting for?” With that, Vanessa drops the menu and pushes her seat backwards, the sound of the chair legs turning several heads in the cafe to see what the commotion is all about. She strides over to the door with a new found confidence, not caring who might be watching, because thats what Charity does to her, gives her a confidence she was never capable of.

Vanessa is used to being the girl that slips under the radar undetected, but that all changed when she caught Charity’s eye. Unaware of the seed of curiosity she had planted in the mind of Charity Dingle, Vanessa lived her life each day as it came, until the surprising and yet unforgettable moment the pair shared that night in the cellar of the Woolpack.

A little dumbstruck by Vanessa’s bold move, Charity falters for a second, not quite registering that Vanessa wants to be followed back in the direction they first came when they set out for breakfast that morning.

Without having to be told twice she pushes back the chair she was occupying and almost skips after Vanessa with the biggest grin on her face, Bob watches on from behind the counter and can’t help but think that Vanessa Woodfield may be the only person to change Charity Dingle, a change for the better.


End file.
